


That lopsided smile

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, F/M, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, one night stand with the sexy redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: You're unwinding at the local tavern with your crew when a certain rookie enters the place.





	That lopsided smile

**Author's Note:**

> How could I _not_ continue this series without my absolute favorite One Piece character <3  
> So here comes... sexy times with Shanks :D
> 
> This is set around about a year before the beginning of the manga, Shanks being a 25-year-old captain still roaming the East Blue, and still wearing his treasured straw hat...

The Pirate King was executed about a decade ago. The Golden Age of Pirates is blooming, and you and your all-female crew decided to set sail for and search for the One Piece, just like many others. You're planning your trip to the Grand Line but for now you're docked on a small island in East Blue, staying ashore for the night. And while you lay low, nothing beats an evening at the local tavern after weeks at large.

 

You're drinking an umpteenth beer and laughing your ass off at one of your First Mate's stories when you notice a flash of red at the end of the bar. Your eyes drift to the bright color and notice a handsome man entering the bar. You let out an appreciative hum, detailing the man's stature.

Your First Mate catches you red-handed. "Say, Captain, see something you like ?"

You snap your head back, and glare at her.

She doesn't miss a beat. "Cap'n, you're blushing."

You feel your cheeks heat up a little, now that she said that. "Lilu, you're the worst." Actually, she's the best First Mate you could ever have dreamed of, a sister even, but right now she doesn't need to know that, as she's obviously trying to embarrass you. "I might be drunk but I know a mutiny when I see one", you say, scowling at your nakama around the table.

Lilu audibly gulps and guiltily looks to the side, though a smirk remains plastered on her tanned face.

As you're about to berate the rest of your crew for being all focused on the situation, thus drawing attention to your group, the red-haired cutie passes in front of you, and turns his head around in direction of your crew.

Your eyes find his and he curves his lips in a sexy lopsided smile. Your heart misses a beat but you feel yourself smiling in return.

"Good evening, ladies", he says, before going straight to the bar and ordering a pint of ale, perching himself up on a bar stool.

Glances are exchanged among your crew, and you have the feeling the only reason you get to call dibs is that you're their Captain. _Lucky me._ You resume your drinking as if nothing happened but soon enough more men come into view.

A tall long-haired man with a long rifle, a huge one munching on a piece of meat, another one with shoulder-length light brown hair and a headband with "Yasopp" written on it, and the last one is sporting red spiked hair and a long dark blue coat. They all walk towards the red-haired cutie and install themselves around him, ordering beer as well.

The chatting in your crew instantly intensifies, each one of you having set eyes on – at least – one of them, and your nakama start conversing about means to have them join our group.

You urgently shush them, decidedly not too fond of drawing attention to your crew. But it's true that after weeks at large you'd totally be in for a little... fun.

Glances are exchanged between the two groups and you think you might have a chance there... If only you'd find the perfect icebreaker-

"Oh, but you're (y/n) !", the red-haired cutie exclaims, pointing at you.

Your smile instantly drops. _He knows about me being a pirate, he's gonna sell me to the Marine..._

A few of your nakama react a split second after, by putting their hands on their respective weapon of choice.

The red-haired suspect leaves his bar stool and lifts his hands in a defensive stance. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I was just thinking I'd seen you somewhere." He walks towards you. "I'm Shanks", he offers a handshake when he's close enough.

 _Shanks... Red-Haired Shanks, of course ! The rookie that terrorizes East Blue. He's not wearing his signature straw hat, that's why it didn't click at first sight._ You realize you're both in the same boat when it comes to be ratted out to the Marine and idly shake his hand – slightly calloused, and terribly warm. That you both know about each other isn't a surprise, both your wanted posters came in with the last News Coo. Your bounty is lower though, and you wonder if the man represents a threat in the end.

"Care if we join you ? It's always nice to meet... new fellows", he says with a lopsided smile too sexy for his own good.

Your hearts skips a beat at the sight and you feel yourself blushing. You shrug the embarrassment away and say, "Sure, call 'em."

Shanks turns his head around and calls for his mates.

You use the moment to cast a side glance at your crew, all having dropped their weapons and sporting various levels of smiles on their faces. You internally cringe – you're just a bunch of horny pirates, aren't you ? – but appreciate the fact that you didn't have to make the first step.

"Hiya ! I'm Yasopp", the one wearing a headband says, waving at the group.

"Benn", the long-haired one introduces himself with a polite bow.

The other red-haired member of the crew sits on a nearby chair and simply states, "Rockstar."

"Lucky Roo", the last one says around a mouthful.

You wonder what they're like and if you've made the right choice...

 

* * *

 

Turns out, they're very nice to hang out with, and soon you're all drinking and talking like old-time friends, enjoying each other's company.

You notice Lilu has set her eyes on Benn, Shanks's First Mate from what you've gathered, and she's starting to make her moves, more or less discreetly, under the good-natured jokes of the rest of the group.

"Your First Mate seems to appreciate mine", Shanks murmurs close to you.

You startle, not expecting the warm breath against your ear, and exhale a surprised chuckle. "Yeah, she's pretty much into him, I can tell." Your eyes slide a side glance at the red-haired captain beside you, appreciating his strong build and charming looks.

"And my Captain seems to appreciate yours", he adds with his trademark lopsided smile.

You blink twice, connect the dots, and feel your cheeks heating up.

His smile grows wider as he says, "Especially when she's flustered."

You shake your head vehemently to chase the embarrassment away. "Shanks !", you berate him, hoping to shush him.

A few of your crewmates turn their heads towards you, some smirking already.

You scowl at them, and get up from your chair to go refill your jug at the bar. That's a poor excuse to flee from the scene, but hey, you're their Captain after all and as such aren't supposed to suffer their jokes.

Of course, Shanks downs his own drink in one swift movement and follows you.

You sigh, but a smile curves your lips as you feel a pair of eyes fixed on your back. As you reach the bar and ask the tenant for another jug, you turn your head around and catch Shanks red-handed, blatantly staring at your ass.

His eyes travel up to meet yours and he has a sheepish smile. "Sorry", he says, "Can't help it."

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I mean it, it's very difficult to avert my eyes from such a beauty", he retorts.

You appreciate the compliment but aren't decided to give yourself up without a little resistance. You lift an eyebrow. "You're just trying to flatter me..."

Shanks orders another jug as well and turns to you. "What's wrong in saying nice things to a nice person ? I'm just saying the truth, after all."

You hum thoughtfully.

"I have other truths if you wanna hear them", he offers with a smile.

You grab your refilled jug and lay mischievous eyes on Shanks as you say, "Hit me."

"I would never !" He lifts his hands in a defensive stance. "But I'd do other things to you if you want me to..."

You feel yourself blushing profusely at the innuendo, glad you're still at the bar and not near your respective crews. _I'd do things to you too_ , you think. You realize halfway through your thought that you're staring at Shanks in the chest – who in their right mind wouldn't, considering the way he's dressed ? – and you hide your embarrassment behind an awkward cough, as your eyes find his again. The scars on his left eye may have put someone else off, but you think they add a certain charm to his already handsome face.

Dark eyes bore through yours and he continues, "Unless you're not interested in having some fun with a fellow pirate, which I could understand."

You ponder the offer. It's been a while since you last had that kind of fun... and he's damn hot. "Um", you say at length, "Where to then ?"

Shanks smiles widely. "My ship's not so far", he states.

You glance at your crew, laughing their hearts out at one of Yasopp's stories. Lilu's sat beside Benn and smiling wide. Your cook has set her eyes on Rockstar and seems to be making her moves as well. _They'll be fine._ You look back at the red-haired pirate, still smiling and expecting your answer.

As if he's guessed what's going on in your head, he says, "Yasopp can entertain them with stories all night, they won't even notice we're gone."

You exhale a chuckle. "Do you plan on coming back here soon ?", you dare.

His eyes shine with mirth and he leans closer to you, whispering in your ear, "Not at all."

You shiver when you feel his breath fanning against your neck, and the prospect of a wild night has you pumped up in an instant. You smirk at him, and down your drink in a single go.

Shanks lifts an eyebrow, hums and imitates you. Then he offers his left arm to walk you out.

You slightly blush at the unexpected offer but accept it nonetheless. You slide a last glance at your crew before leaving the bar.

Lilu catches you red-handed and winks at you from afar, giving you the thumbs up.

You snap your head back, stifle a chuckle, and start walking towards the tavern's door, led by Shanks. You notice as you pass the doorway how he towers a few good inches above you, and how warm his skin is under your fingers. You idly wonder how lucky you are to be in such company... and you feel anticipation bubbling in your chest, even though you haven't even kissed him yet.

As though he's guessed what's in your head – again –, he spins you around in the almost empty street and brings you flush against him.

You gasp at being so close to him and your heart misses a beat. After a fleeting second, you lift your head up to meet mischievous eyes.

"You sure you want this ?", he asks, the low rumble of his voice echoing through his chest.

 _That's a nice thing to ask._ You take a deep breath, relax into his embrace and smile as you say, "Damn right I am."

His trademark lopsided smile is back in an instant, and that's all the warning you get before he dives in to kiss you. His lips are a little chapped but soft, tender against your own.

After a short while, you lean back...

...but he chases your mouth with his own, nibbling at your lower lip.

You sigh into the kiss and help him deepen it, tilting your head to the side and carding a hand through his mid-long red hair.

His tongue snakes its way into your mouth and his large hands find anchor on the small of your back, bringing you ever closer, pressing you against his strong stature.

He tastes like good ale, honey and lust – _does lust even have a taste ?_ –, a taste that has you addicted in mere seconds. And he's a damn good kisser, too, exploring and devouring your mouth as if it's the most delicious thing in the world. Distracting though are his hands, trying to make their way under your top. You remember you're still in public and hurriedly break the kiss, panting for breath. You look at him square in the eye and bite your lower lip.

Pupils blown wide with want, his gaze flickers to your mouth.

Lifting an eyebrow, you tug him by the arm – _oh my god the way his muscles flex_ – and manage to muster up "Shall we go, or...?"

He lifts his head up, examining the street, and the low rumble of a laugh is exhaled against your forehead, before he places a quick kiss there. "Sure", he says, before unlocking his hands from your hips and offering his arm again to walk you towards the port.

You're glad a chilly wind helps you regain your composure during the walk. _When did it get so hot in there ?_ You can't help but think about his mouth, and dare a glance or two in his direction.

He keeps on walking, apparently not noticing your eyeing up. He does wear a lopsided smile, though, and you can't help but wonder what he has in mind for the rest of the night...

Halfway down the walk the cold breeze makes you shiver.

Shanks comes to a halt, lifting an eyebrow up in a silent interrogation, and as you're about to retort that it's nothing to worry about, he unties his black cloak and transfers it from his shoulders to yours. "There", he says then, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Th-Thanks", you murmur, feeling the warm fabric comfortingly enveloping you, and his scent all over you. You feel your cheeks heating up and you're positive it's not only because of the cloak.

He contentedly sighs, contemplating you and wearing his everlasting smile.

_He's hot, he's fun, he's a damn good kisser, and he's just... nice and gentle. Just how lucky am I ?_

Placing a soft kiss on your temple, he grabs you by the hand, and tugs you slightly to the side. "We're almost there", he quietly says, before dragging you further down the road.

You recognize the port at the end of the street and wonder which ship is Shanks's.

Surprisingly, he doesn't point at the most impressive one... Noticing the surprised look on your face, he explains sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. We plan on getting a bigger ship when we go to the Grand Line, but this one is our home for now."

"It's alright, I'm just surprised considering your reputation..."

"Which one ?", he asks with a smirk.

"The one that says you terrorize East Blue. I would have assumed a mighty ship roaming these waters", you muse.

Shanks laughs, and it's a delicious sound to your ears.

You feel yourself smiling, it's almost contagious.

"As I said, we'll be getting a new ship soon enough. This one is more than enough for the East Blue..." He looks to the side and adds, "More challenges await for us on the other side of the Reverse Mountain."

You quirk up an eyebrow. "Sounds to me you've already been there..."

Shanks winks at you. "Maybe", is all the information you get, before he dives in to kiss you.

 _He's trying to distract me... Maybe he'll be up for pillow talk, but for now..._ You grab him by the nape of the neck and deepen the kiss, tongue swirling against his. Your fingers tangle in mid-long red locks, and you feel the rumble of a low moan echoing through his chest, pressed tight against yours.

The rookie – _not so sure he's a rookie now, he seems to know more than a newbie pirate making his debuts_ – breaks the kiss and smiles widely, revealing white teeth. "Shall we go, or...?", he imitates you from earlier.

You chuckle, and bite your lower lip. "Sure", you mirror.

He shows you the way to a rope ladder. "Ladies first", he offers.

You smirk. _Dunno if he's just a gentleman or if he wants to watch my butt...either way I can get along with it._ "Thanks", you say then, and start climbing up the ladder. You kind of feel a stare from behind and under you and you mentally congratulate yourself for wearing enticing shorts. As you reach the railing to which the ladder is tied to, you hop off it and onto the deck, glancing around to see no one's in view.

Shanks follows, sneaking behind you to embrace you. "Don't worry about the watch, they're probably asleep", he whispers in your ear. As if to prove his point, he slides a hand under your top and his fingers caress the soft skin between your tits.

You shiver and a slight shade of pink adorns your cheeks as you say, "I assumed we wouldn't be doing... um, things, on the deck..." You clear your throat. "Where's your cabin ?"

"Eager, are we ?", the redhead teases. "Don't worry, so am I", he says as he grabs you by the hand and starts leading you through the main deck .

You follow him wordlessly, eyes glued to his strong stature. _I wonder what it's like to be held in those arms..._

He comes to a stop in front of a wooden door, turns his head around to simply announce, "We're here", and opens said door to push you inside.

You barely have time to assess your surroundings...

The door is closed already, strong fingers gripping at the key and locking the door behind you two. And Shanks's mouth is all over yours again, claiming it desperately.

You moan into the kiss, holding tight onto him to stabilize yourself. Your right hand finds the other captain's hair to tangle in, and your left hand idly goes to the small of his back, bringing him close to you.

Shanks greedily sucks on your tongue, earning a low moan that echoes in his cabin, and his hands now wander free against your back, one pressing your chest against his, the other sliding towards your hip.

You're getting drunk out of his taste and feel a pleasant lightheadedness from his ministrations. You break the kiss, panting for breath, and dare, "Seems to me you're kinda hungry."

His lips curve in a seductive smile and he murmurs, "How not to ?", before diving into the crook of your neck and peppering it with soft kisses. The hand that rested on your hip slides under your top and deftly unfastens your bra.

You chuckle against his red hair, flustered but kinda flattered that he's in such a hurry to have you naked. But you think it's unfair if you're the only one getting there, so you move your hands around and start undressing him, starting with the irrelevant shirt he wears.

Shanks unfastens his cloak from around your shoulders, drops it carelessly on the floor, and leans back to help you remove his shirt, discarding it in a similar manner.

 _Holy shit, he's so hot !_ You admire his strong build, running a hand on his chest to fully appreciate it.

Taut muscles flex under your fingers and a sexy lopsided smile appears at the corner of Shanks's mouth.

Your heart misses a beat – _I'm gonna lose it if he keeps smiling at me like that_ – and you find yourself staring at his lips. Acknowledging the urge to kiss him, you do just so and start working out the tie in his sash.

Just when you finally release the red fabric, he chuckles in turn, having probably sensed how just horny you are. He breaks the kiss and grabs the hem of your top, helping you out of it.

You wriggle to go faster and feel your unfastened bra sliding along your top and revealing your tits.

"Oopsie", Shanks says unapologetically.

You halfheartedly scowl at him, dropping the faulty item on the floor with a dramatic sigh.

He steps forward to close the last of distance between you and tilts his head down to whisper against your mouth, "If you don't want to you can still say no."

It's a nice thought – _he really is a gentleman_ – but... "Why are we still wearing clothes ?", is what you say instead.

The red-haired captain smirks at you – _damn that smile_ – and captures your mouth once more, his hands flying to the hem of your shorts, tugging down.

You unfasten the button on your shorts and unzip the flyer, effectively helping Shanks sliding them down your thighs. You break the kiss to wriggle out of them and your boots, and tiptoe to find yourself eye level with the other captain.

Pupils blown wide, check. Panting breath, check. Hands coming back full force to touch your bared skin, check.

You hum, a smile curving your lips, and starts unfastening Shanks's pants.

He gladly lets you do so, and bites his lip in anticipation.

You let the brown garment hit the floor quietly, revealing tented underwear. You swallow at the sight. _Shit, he's gotta be huge. Mmmh._ You cautiously lower yourself to the floor, kneeling in front of him, and start caressing him through his underwear. You grab hold of him at the base as best as you can, and kiss the tip through the fabric.

A long sigh escapes the redhead and his eyes flutter shut.

You smirk and undo his underwear as well, sliding them along his muscular thighs and legs.

As he steps out of them, you can't help but notice the faintest shade of pink on his cheeks, and the way his breathing intensifies just entices you further more.

You fist the base of his length in one hand, and the other goes to his hip, thumb pressing against his heated skin. Then you lean forward and engulf him, tongue playing around the flared tip.

A surprised hiss is all the warning you get before his hands fly to your head, carding fingers through your hair and caressing the scalp underneath. He moans unabashedly each time you take him in further, growls when your tongue swirls against him.

You inhale deeply and lean back, releasing him with a wet sound. You lift your eyes up at him, catching him biting his lip with an awestruck look on his face.

A guttural sound echoes in the almost empty room, before he clears his throat and asks, "More, please ?"

You smirk and get back to business. You lick a long wet stripe up the shaft, along the vein underside, then take him in your mouth once more, and start bobbing your head.

"F-fuck !" Shanks growls but never pushes you down on him, always the gentleman.

You hum around him, acknowledging the chance you have to be with someone with restraint, for once. Pirates sure are rowdy – and you like it that way – but a little bit of care has never hurt anyone. You keep going, imposing yourself a slow but steady rhythm, hollowing your cheeks as you suck greedily the other captain's cock.

Soon enough his grip on your hair tightens again and he gently pulls your hair backwards until you release him. "Shit... You're gonna be the end of me", he murmurs huskily.

You feel a burst of pride at having the infamous rookie in such a state under your ministrations.

He grabs you by the shoulders and lifts you up, capturing your lips in a searing kiss. He drags his tongue across your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

You feel his spit-coated hard erection against your stomach, and the more he feverishly kisses you, the more you want to remove your underwear and feel him inside you.

Shanks seems to be in a similar hurry, because then he grabs you by the waist and starts leading you to his bed, biting his lip in anticipation and looking at you with a heavy gaze. He turns you around and gently pushes you backwards, until your knees buck on the side of the bed and you're forced to sit down.

You haul yourself higher up in the bed, head resting on a pillow, and hold your hand out invitingly.

He smiles and crawls towards you, hovering his imposing stature above yours. He looks down, and dives in to taste your exposed neck, trailing wet kisses downwards.

Your breath hitches as he reaches a breast, taking a pert nipple in his mouth and sucking it greedily. A moan escapes you and you have half a mind to restrain yourself, but then he says-

"I want to hear you."

Such a deep rumble of a voice telling you this, and you brain short-circuits in full filthy mode. "Make me", you say then, and you're rewarded by a light bite at the sensitive bud, effectively eliciting another moan.

The hand that's not steadying him above you goes to your other tit, gently massaging it before playing with your nipple, making it roll between his forefinger and thumb. He earnestly sucks on them, taking turns licking at one or another.

His large and warm hands feel amazing on your body, sending shivers and electricity down your spine.

Shanks trails kisses downwards again, in a silent worship of your body. He tastes here and there, tongue flicking at your navel, gently bites your hip, softly kisses your inner thighs before removing your panties. He huskily observes, "You're so wet already", a smirk plastered on his face.

You have the grace to flush red as you look to the side, embarrassed.

He kisses the soft curls of your pubic hair, your outer lips, then drags his tongue upwards, tasting your core.

A low moan escapes you.

He must take this as his cue to continue, because soon his mouth is all over you, tongue prodding at your entrance.

A hand flies to his hair, tangling in the red locks as you keep him pressed between your thighs.

He hums appreciatively and starts sucking your clit.

You keen and writhe under his ministrations, shuddering when you feel a finger enter you.

He removes it, inserts another one, then removes it too.

You're not in the mood to be teased for hours so you arch your back, searching for more contact. You pant as you feel your sensitized clit pump blood and grow larger under the redhead's tongue, and your unused hand idly goes to grab one of your tits, playing with it to increase the pressure building inside you.

Then he's back with two wet fingers – wet from your own juices, you realize with a blush –, starts thrusting them inside you and _oh boy that's it_. His fingers feel good, so good you let yourself moan louder, as he curves them just right on the downstroke, never stopping to take care of your clit in the meantime. You lick your lips and murmur, "I want you."

Shanks lifts his head up, growls and removes his fingers, all but jumping on you and devouring your mouth as he lines himself up with you.

You're flattered and flustered by the eagerness the other pirate shows.

He slowly enters you, giving you a few seconds to adjust.

You feel all of his weight on you, all of his length in you, and you feel small compared to him in this particular moment of vulnerability. You want more though, so you bite your lower lip and roll your hips forward.

Shanks exhales a low moan and starts thrusting, imposing a slow but steady rhythm.

You admire him, all strength and trained muscles towering above you and moving just right- "Haa, feels so good..." One of your hands stays on Shanks's hip to meet him better, and the other caresses his toned chest and stomach, traces the outlines of his muscular arm.

He steals a kiss once in a while and then stills, his face flushed a charming shade of pink as he murmurs between pants, "I wanna see you."

You raise an eyebrow. "What ? We're not close enough ?" You stifle a laugh.

He rolls his eyes and with a deft kick, flips you both so you're the one on top.

You yelp at the unexpected action but get the hint and start moving.

He watches in awe as you experimentally grind your hips against his, seeking more friction.

You can feel an orgasm slowly building up, that's no surprise since this position is one of your favorites.

Shanks grabs your ass from under and starts pounding into you, biting his lip and brows furrowed in the effort.

You're reduced to a quivering mess in a matter of minutes, his thrusts deep inside you and the sight of him strained to make you both feel good sending you reeling.

He slows down, grabs you by the shoulders and gently pulls you towards him until you're flush against each other, then pounds some more, and you can hear him grunting and moaning with each thrust.

You grind against him in an attempt to reach a certain peak, feeling a coil tightening in your core.

He releases your shoulders and grabs your hips, holding himself deep to the hilt inside you and just helping you move as you want to.

You arch your back, moving up to properly straddle him, and start riding him like it's world's end.

"You're so beautiful", he murmurs in adoration. One of his hands goes to your neglected chest, playing with one or the other breast. The other slides to grab firmly at a butt cheek, fingers pressing against the tender skin as you roll your hips forward.

You finally find the perfect rhythm, the perfect angle, and Shanks is helping you just right, helping you slide against his hips but not pushing or pulling too much, breaking the rhythm you've imposed. _Ever the gentleman..._ You take on the occasion to put up a little show : you thread a hand backwards through your hair, bite your lip at the sensations and let your eyes flutter shut, lost in bliss.

His grip on your ass intensifies as he pinches a nipple, and he seems to be willing to let you do all the work.

The idea of the infamous rookie abandoned to your ministrations sends you reeling and you feel something warm coiling in your gut.

A warm hand on your exposed neck makes you open your eyes. He's not tightening it, just resting it bare against your heated skin. He looks into your eyes and huskily says, "I want to see you come."

The tender gesture and the demand send a rushing wave of feelings through your body, thank the seas they're all good. The coil snaps and you come with a wail, erratic thrusts of your hips chasing the last of pleasure you can get.

He caresses your back for the while it takes you to come down from the high.

You finally open your eyes and look dreamily at him. "That was so good", you say.

"Do you want to continue ?", he asks with a smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

You smile, "It's alright, but I need to rest my thighs a little."

"Lay on your stomach then", he says, and helps you get in position. Then he comes to straddle you, and you feel his hot and hard length pulsing against one of your ass cheeks. He lines himself up with you once more, and enters you in one go.

A strangled moan passes your lips as the different angle has you feeling fuller.

He puts a hand on either ass cheek and resumes his thrusting, this time faster and deeper.

You can't help the noises leaving you, over-sensitized that you are after such an orgasm. You curse under your breath at particularly deep thrusts, and grab onto the pillow almost hard enough to tear through it.

Soon enough though, his thrusts become erratic and you know he nears his end. There's a few off-beat hip rolls and he comes with a low groan, spilling all his seed inside you. He lays on your back for the while it takes him to regain his breath.

You happily sigh, that was a good fuck for sure.

He gets up, slides out of you, and subsequently out of the bed to grab a towel that he hands you.

You gladly accept and clean yourself.

When you're done Shanks comes near you and leans in to kiss you.

You close your eyes and respond in kind, enjoying the warmth of his soft and full lips.

His hand idly goes to your waist to hold you closer. When your mouths finally part, he offers, "Wanna sleep here ?"

You ponder the question for a while. _Well, cat's out of the bag anyway concerning my crew and his... I'd hate to leave now, like a thief._ "Sure", you say with a smile.

Shanks beams. "Great ! I'm a sucker for cuddles."

You chuckle but install yourself snugly in his arms.

He kisses your forehead as his hand absentmindedly caresses your bare arm.

"That was really good", you say after a while, and you feel the curve of a smile against your forehead.

"Yeah, I'm beat", Shanks admits, "but damn, (y/n), you're something else, really."

"What should I say ? I'm in bed with the rookie that terrorizes East Blue", you chuckle as you use the epithet the News Coo gave him.

"Am I really that scary ?", he asks, mock-offended.

You tilt your head up to gaze at his scars. "You look like someone that's up to no good", you tease with a smirk, "but since it's only in the bedroom department I don't mind."

He laughs delightfully and kisses you.

You happily sigh into the kiss, finding yourself lucky to have found such a nice company to end up your night with. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Hit me", he says then.

"I would never", you retort with a wink, earning a low chuckle. "But seriously, you seemed to know a bit about the Reverse Mountain and what lays behind. Have you ever been there ?"

The red-haired Captain hums. "Let's just say I'm not born in the East Blue", he says cryptically.

You squint. "So you've been through the Grand Line one way or another... what's it like ?"

"Don't you wanna discover it by yourself ?"

"Sure I do, but... it is as scary and dangerous as people say ?"

"Well, you'd better not underestimate the foes you'll meet there, that's a given. But you can find nice places there, kind people."

"How old were you when you took the sea ?"

A surprised chuckle, then, "Um, to be honest, I was so young I can't remember."

"Wow", you quietly awe, "You're really something."

He softly threads a hand through your hair, kissing you on the forehead.

You hum contentedly, a hand laying on his chest.

As he drifts into sleep – you can tell because the weight of his arm is getting heavy on you – you smile to yourself. _A good evening, a good fuck, and a good night of sleep. That's another kind of loot..._

 

* * *

 

You wake up to Shanks gently caressing your back and the curve of your thigh. You sleepily hum, smile into his shoulder where your head lays, and open your eyes.

He directs his trademark lopsided smile at you and looks at you with mischievous eyes. "Good morning", his voice deeply rumbles.

You heart skips a beat. _I could get used to that._ "Good morning", you breathlessly say.

His smile widens and he leans in to kiss you. His full lips are warm and as enticing as you remember them from the day before.

You answer in kind, emerging from slumber to such a nice treat doesn't happen often after all.

"I think some of my crew are back", Shanks informs as he breaks the kiss.

"Oh. Time to go then ?"

"Honestly, I'd rather stay here and go for a second round..." He grinds his hips against you to emphasize his point.

You realize he's sporting a pretty decent case of morning wood, and you bite your lip wantonly.

Loud knocks on the door startle you.

You look frantically for a corner of blanket, anything to cover you.

"Cap'n, we spotted Marines !", is yelled from behind the door.

You recognize Benn's deep voice and idly wonder if Lilu got to spend the night with him. Then it hits you. "Shit, I gotta go !" You open wide eyes at a still smiling Shanks, though this time it's more sheepish.

"Heh, too bad", he says then before getting out of the bed to retrieve his clothes.

You imitate him and swiftly put on your shorts and boots, fasten your bra and wriggle to get inside your top. You turn to Shanks when you're done.

He's putting his black cloak over his shoulders. The shadow covering him gives him a certain charm.

You sigh. _Dunno if he's sexier with or without the clothes..._ You shake your head. _But we gotta run._ "Shall we ?", you ask, your voice betraying you, showing a little regret.

The red-haired Captain grabs his signature straw hat from his desk, and places it atop his head before walking towards you. He places a large and warm hand on the small of your back, brings you flush against him, and leans in to kiss you.

The straw hat ruffles your hair a bit but you don't mind, instead you relish in Shanks's warm embrace and the softness of his lips. _Damn, he really knows how to kiss._

Soon, too soon, he leans back, and offering you his most charming smile, grabs your chin and says, "See you around ?"

"Sure", you say numbly.

"Then let's go", he says as he unlocks the door.

 

* * *

 

You join your crew a bit further down the port, and make a sweet escape from the Marine as apparently they've decided Shanks's ship is a better target.

Lilu got her night with Benn and tells you all about it starry-eyed.

You don't doubt they've escaped the Marine as well, and wonder if life would make you meet him again somewhere on the Grand Line... _"See you around", he said._


End file.
